


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Clint didn't sleep.  
He was a vampire after all.  
He couldn't sleep.  
Its because he couldn't fell exhausted.  
So he watched over his teammates.  
Soothed their nightmares.  
Comforted them.  
He didn't feel the need to sleep,  
But he ensured others could have a peaceful one.


End file.
